team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Burgar
Burgar is a giant robot created by Duke Cambree and is one of the newest additions to Baron Medved's forces. Burgar is the enforcer in the Artika Fortress and is assigned to eliminate anyone in the fortress without granted access. Burgar is also assigned to protect the drill that mines for valuable minerals to power up Medved's ray to turn everyone on Mobius into robots. Along with the other mercenaries, Burgar was assigned to kill all the Misfits when they managed to break into Medved's fortress. While scanning the fortress he came across Terra X30 and went full force at her. The two battled until Terra was able to trick Burgar into being frozen and then buried him in the cavern where the drill was. Personality Burgar doesn't have much of a personality and is more so a servant and only does what Cambree or Medved tell him to do. Burgar also doesn't have a voice box and doesn't say anything or dare to emote. Burgar is programmed without empathy and will annihilate anything or anyone that gets in his way. His only glaring personality trait is his brutality in fighting and never holds anything back or toys with anyone. Strengths and Weaknesses Burgar is incredibly powerful and has practically unrivaled strength, he is strong enough to lift up an entire iceberg. Burgar has two gun holes on his shoulders that fire rapidly and are capable of storming bullets. On his back, Burgar has two tanks that are filled with rare minerals that power a laser cannon in his chest, this laser cannon crystallizes any object the laser comes into contact with. His body is also durable and is capable of taking heavy artillery fire from military vehicles. Burgar is slow, since he is huge, so a faster fighter could use their speed to their advantage. Despite his tough exterior, Burgar is weak to his own laser cannon if the beam manages to hit him. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - During the mining process for rare minerals to power Baron Medved's ray, Duke Cambree took some of the minerals from the production and used them to power up and create a robot capable of exterminating any intruders. Burgar was the finished product of the experiment and soon became one of Baron's top guards for the fortress. Once the Misfits broke into the base, Burgar quickly went to protect the drill in the mining cavern, but ran into Terra on the way. Burgar used his immense strength and full arsenal to kill Terra, but her barriers proved strong enough to block Burgar's attacks. But, his armor was too strong for Terra's barrier gauntlets to break, so the two reached an impasse. Burgar soon had enough of Terra and fired off his laser cannon at her, Terra quickly pulled up a barrier and slowly pushed it towards Burgar. Terra was able to get close enough to the point where the laser cannon reflected the laser back and crystallized Burgar. After Baron Medved was defeated, the mining facility collapsed and Burgar, still crystallized, was buried with the mining facility under the tundra. Category:Robot Category:Chaotic Evil